iDouble Mom
by Touko-Stark
Summary: La vecina del 2do piso saldrá de "viaje de negocios", no teniendo otra opción que encargar a su hijo con Carly Shay ¿Qué hará la castaña al respecto? CAM.
1. Chapter 1

_La vecina del 2do piso saldrá de "viaje de negocios", no teniendo otra opción que encargar a su hijo con Carly Shay ¿Qué hará la castaña al respecto? CAM. _

_Disclaimer: Ni iCarly, o alguno de sus personajes, me pertenece, cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y/o empresas._

_**iDouble mom**_

_**Cap. 1**_

Esa mañana, al igual que muchas otras, Carly Shay caminaba a través de los pasillos de su edificio. Spencer seguía dormido como varios de sus vecinos, así que ella misma fue por el correo a la administración. Caminaba despacio, procurando no derramar sobre su pijama el café que traía entre sus manos, los pasos que daba con sus pantuflas de conejo eran lo único que resonaba en el lugar.

O al menos lo hacían.

-Hola, eh. Buenos días- apareció una mujer alta de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, bastante desordenado al igual que el resto de su ropa. Su blanca camisa estaba al revés, con la etiqueta asomándose por su cuello, y su saco marrón tenía varios botones dentro de los agujeros equivocados. Al final, la vista de Carly se centró en el niño que permanecía tomado de la mano de la mujer. Asumió que era su madre… _y vaya desastre que era esta._

-B-buenos dí…

-Si, como sea. Oye, saldré de viaje de negocios por una semana y no tengo con quien a dejar mi niño ¿ya lo viste? ¿sí? Bueno, pues se llama Johnny, saluda hijo. En fin ¿podrías cuidarlo por mí? Creo que sería algo así como ayudar al prójimo… ¿Qué dices?

La mujer hablaba tan rápido que no dejaba a Shay ni procesar toda la información, con cada palabra, solo abría los ojos desmesuradamente aferrándose a su café.

-¿Qué dices?- repitió más alto.

-S-si…- susurró aun sin terminar de _digerir_ todo lo que le decía.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó para hacerse oír ante el repentino ruido que hacían los constructores de la avenida de enfrente.

-¡Que sí!- exclamó, también gritando.

-¡De acuerdo, gracias!- finalizó, soltando al niño y cargando en su lugar una enorme maleta.

Tan pronto se fue, el ruido cesó. Carly aun miraba hacia donde unos segundos estaba aquella señora, miro su café, y después al niño. A la postre, descubrió lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Q-quieres?- preguntó, ofreciéndole la bebida, temblando tanto que parecía que iba a derramarse antes de que el chiquillo _-que no aparentaba más de ocho años-_ pudiera contestar.

El pequeño la vio con ojos brillantes, después a la taza, de nuevo a ella. Y finalmente, asintió enérgicamente. Una vez que estuvo entre sus manos, se lo acabó de un sorbo como si no hubiera bebido nada en años.

-Gracias señorita- agradeció sonriente, con los residuos del café formándole un bigotito.

-Soy Carly, Carly Shay… llámame solo Carly- le dijo, imitando el gesto y extendiendo su mano.

-Yo soy Jonathan Barrell, pero puede decirme Johnny- aceptó el saludo.

-Entonces… a partir de ahora voy a c-cuidarte…- soltó conteniendo la respiración.

-Sí, y me alegra. Nunca me había cuidado alguien tan linda- exclamó con inocencia.

La castaña liberó el aire y sonrió agradecida.

-Bueno… supongo que debemos entrar a casa, debo presentarte a tu tío, Spencer.

-Yay- celebró, tomando de la mano a la chica.

-Por cierto… si tu madre salió de viaje de negocios ¿por qué no llevaba un portafolios en lugar de esa maleta?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Siempre dice eso… pero aquí entre nos- se puso de puntitas, tratando de alcanzar el oído de Carly, quien se agachó –Se va de vacaciones a la playa para des estresarse… creo que de cuidarme y de su trabajo…

-Vaya, que _linda_ madre tienes- dijo sarcásticamente retomando el camino a su apartamento.

-Hey Carly, llamé a la recepción y parece que no hay correo, siento que tuvieses que ir hasta allá abajo para na… da…- hizo una gesto de confusión y miro a su hermana- ¿y ese?- cuestionó apuntando al niño que la tomaba de la mano.

-Es Johnny, me ofrecí-_ ¿lo hice? _–a cuidarlo una semana.

Spencer solo hizo una mueca, mirando aquel niño _–que por cierto, vestía como si lo hubiese recogido de la calle-_ de cabellos marrones y vivos ojos azules, examinar su apartamento. Luego vio a Carly, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Y, ¿dónde dormirá?

-Pienso acondicionarle el cuarto de las visitas. Y no te preocupes Spens, yo me haré cargo de él. Además, es un buen niño ¿o no, Johnny?- el niño miró al mayor Shay y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me portaré bien, tío Spencer- el aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ehh, de acuerdo… Oye Carly, voy con Calceto a pedirle algunas cosas para mi próxima escultura, vuelvo en un rato.

-Sin problemas, cuídate Spens.

Spencer dio un último vistazo desde la puerta, Carly estaba en la cocina y Johnny estaba entretenido mirando sus obras de arte. Se quedo pensativo y finalmente se fue.

-¿Te preparo algo Johnny?- llamó al niño, quien continuaba curioseando –Ah esas, Spencer hace esculturas ¿te gustan?

-Si… es la primera vez que veo latas formar un robot tan genial…- exclamó maravillado.

Carly rió levemente- Si él te escuchara… hey, entonces ¿si quieres algo de comer?- Johnny asintió y corrió a lavarse las manos, para después sentarse a la mesa.

-Hoy tenemos el especial de la casa: tacos de espagueti- exclamó con aire de cheff y sirvió un plato de comida.

-Wow…- susurró el niño – Mamá Carly, ¿te ayudo con algo?- se ofreció al ver como preparaba los tacos.

-¿M-mamá?- el pequeño seguía mirándola directo a los ojos –B-bueno, puedes servir dos vasos de agua… están en el compartimiento de la derecha- señaló.

-Ok- se puso de pie y se dispuso a cumplir el pedido, al parecer, sin notar como la castaña se había quedado estática ante la forma que la llamó.

_-"Esta será… una larga semana…"-_ pensó mientras caía en la silla.

""

-Hmm, una película sin palomitas no es lo mismo…- bufó el niño a su lado.

Habían decidido ver una película después de comer. Se trataba de la segunda parte de Spider-man _-la cual acababa de empezar-_ a petición de Johnny. El pequeño, desde ayer, domingo en la mañana, comenzó a habitar en esa casa. Gracias al recorrido de Carly la conocía más o menos bien, así que cuando se levanto por sus palomitas supo exactamente a donde ir.

A la castaña no le suponía ningún problema, era un niño bastante bien portado y educado, hasta a Spencer _–después de haberle dicho lo maravillosas que eran sus esculturas-_ le agradaba; ahora es como si formara parte de la familia Shay.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

-Hey, Cupcake ¿Qué tal?- saludó Sam Pucket –Voy a la cocina- y marchó feliz a realizar su típico recorrido de la puerta al refrigerador.

-Claro, pasa- murmuró Carly aun en el marco de la entrada, regresando al sillón.

-Oh, estás viendo una película, haré unas palomi… ¿y ese?- señaló y miró al pequeño sacar la bolsa con el alimento del horno de microondas, mientras éste, feliz, lo colocó en un bote y con un _"Buenas tardes",_ pasó a su lado para regresar al sillón.

-Es Johnny, lo cuidare una semana- respondió la chica frente al televisor, intentando ocultar una risilla al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Ahh…

-Cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca Sam, ven a ver la película- llamó mientras sentía como el pequeño se acurrucaba a su lado, ofreciéndole palomitas que ella aceptó gustosa.

La rubia solo obedeció, pero al repararse frente al sofá, notó como aquel niño estaba en _su_ lugar junto a Carly.

-Con permiso.

-¡Sam!- regañó al ver como cargaba al niño para sacarlo de ahí -Hay mucho lugar en aquel lado.

-¿Qué? Carly, está en _mi_ lugar, ósea, mío de mi.

-Respeta que llegó antes- tomó a Johnny y lo regresó a su lugar.

-¿Ósea que no vengo un solo día a tu casa y ya fui reemplazada con un mocoso enano?- señaló.

-¿Sam? ¿No puedes…?

-¿Quieren?- intervino el pequeño acercándoles las palomitas.

Ambas jóvenes lo miraron.

-¿Son de mantequilla?- cuestionó Pucket.

-Extra- respondió.

-De acuerdo, me agradas enano- rápidamente se sentó junto a él, observando la película. Carly suspiró al ver su rápido cambio de humor y volvió a su lugar, dispuesta a disfrutar su película.

Una vez que las palomitas se terminaron, Sam pareció hacer uso de su característica de _"barril sin fondo",_ para servirse algo más, que resultó ser tocino. Al ver como Johnny no sabía lo que era ese alimento, se dispuso a explicarle todo lo que sabía sobre este: producción, costo, diferentes tipos, exportaciones, etc. Carly se sorprendió de solo escucharla.

Al final, el tocino se ganó un nuevo fan, pues el niño lo devoró con singular alegría. En ese momento, le pareció que era una especie de mini-Sam al momento de comer.

-Hey, hola Carly…- saludó Freddy, entrando a su departamento con su equipo de filmación.

-Hola Freddy, estamos viendo una película… bueno, la tercera parte de la película.

-Ya veo… oh, Spider-man, me gusta… sobre todo porque Peter es un chico algo nerd pero, bastante apuesto ¿no crees?

-Ah… claro- respondió la castaña, algo nerviosa.

-Y comienza a salir con Wendy… una chica muy linda de la que el lleva enamorado mucho tiempo- insinuó –Incluso le ha salvado la vida…

-Oye Fred-o…- estuvo a punto de decir Sam, cuando notó que Johnny se había levantado para correr hasta el chico.

Una vez frente a él, le soltó una patada en la espinilla que lo mando directo al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

-¡No nos dejas oír la película!- se quejó.

-¡Johnny!- exclamó Carly, dispuesta a regañarlo.

-No, no, no, déjalo Carls- Samantha tomó al niño de los hombros… y le dio cinco dólares- Muy buen trabajo, ahora sí que me agradas- revolvió sus cabellos amistosamente.

-Auuu… ¿¡quién es ese?- preguntó Benson, aun en el piso.

-Es Johnny, lo cuidaré durante una semana porque su madre está de viaje- respondió, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Seguro que da bastantes problemas…- murmuró el chico, asegurándose de no ser oído para no recibir un nuevo golpe, esta vez _un poco más arriba._

-De hecho no, es bastante educado- respondió Carly.

-Si ya lo noté- exclamó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ensayar?- puso pausa y después apagó la DVD, ganando un abucheo por parte de ambos _niños_ frente a la televisión –Sam, sabes que debemos ensayar ¿no viniste a eso?

-Sí, sí, ya se…- bufó cansada poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ensayar para qué?- preguntó, curioso, Johnny.

-Para iCarly, enano. Es el mejor programa de Internet y está hecho por nosotras.

-Ohh… ¿puedo mirar?- se dirigió a Carly.

-Claro que si Johnny- acarició su cabeza –Pero debes portarte bien- el niño asintió y se tomó de su mano. Los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia el ascensor, pero una vez frente a este, Freddy dio la vuelta y marchó hacia las escaleras.

-Cobarde- exclamó Sam, para después mirar a Johnny, levantó un pulgar diciendo _"Buen trabajo"_ y le guiñó un ojo. Carly volvió a suspirar, oprimiendo el botón para subir hacia el estudio de iCarly.

_Continuará._

Bueno, espero les haya agradado y dejen comentarios, es mi primer Fic de iCarly y… espero haya quedado bien. Nos leemos, cuídense.

_Touko. _


	2. Chapter 2

**iDouble Mom**

**Cap. 2**

El ascensor anunció con un tintineo su llegada al segundo piso. Freddy llegó un poco después, por las escaleras. Apenas llegó, el chico se dispuso a acomodar los cables de su cámara a la computadora, enchufando por aquí y desenchufando por allá. Estaba tranquilo con su labor hasta que sintió la mirada fija del pequeño castaño.

-Carly… este niño me está asustando…- gimió, abrazando su videocámara.

-Jhonny, ven a sentarte- señaló los puffs de colores que había cerca de allí –Necesito a mi camarógrafo vivo- le susurró una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente próximos.

El niño asintió para después dirigirse al lugar indicado, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada asesina a Benson.

-¿Sabes?, creo que tiene mis ojos- dijo Sam situándose al lado de su amiga. La chica solo recibió una mirada molesta- Uuy, tranquila Shay- bromeó.

-Vamos, a trabajar- exclamó fingiendo molestia. Aunque la sonrisa en su rostro no le ayudó lo suficiente.

Los tres jóvenes se dedicaron a planear su programa, haciendo algunos ajustes a varias escenas e incluyendo otras cuantas.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, Jhonny se distrajo leyendo las revistas que encontró tiradas, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido sobre el cómodo puff.

-Yyy corte- apagó la cámara- Muy bien chicas.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Fred-O- cortó Sam, tomando una botella de agua, dispuesta a irse a descansar hasta que… -Carls, el enano se quedó dormido en mi puff.

-Yo me encargo- la castaña caminó hacia el susodicho y lo movió ligeramente.

-Hmm, cinco minutos más, Mamá Carly…- gimió el pequeño, volviéndose a acomodar.

Un _Aww _se escuchó por parte de los otros dos jóvenes hasta que cayeron en cuenta de algo importante _Espera, ¿Mamá?_

-Ehm…- la morena se sonrojó hasta las orejas, así que sin querer dar explicaciones, preguntó -¿Quién me ayuda a cargarlo?

""

A la mañana siguiente, la academia Ridgeway Highschool amanecía como siempre. Los alumnos recorrían los pasillos, algunos en pequeños grupos, otros en solitario, acomodaban las cosas en su casillero, conversaban, en fin.

Samantha Pucket caminó a través del piso cuadriculado rumbo a su locker, cargando a Gibby del cuello de su camiseta.

-¡Hey Cupckake! a que no adivinas quié… ¿Jhonny?- el ver al niño junto a ella le hizo interrumpirse sola.

-Spencer no podía cuidarlo así que lo traje- adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga, continuó- Y sí, le pedí permiso al director Franklin. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó ahora con Gibby?

-Ah solo le pedí amablemente que me acompañara… - Carly alzó una ceja- Y se negó, así que lo traje por las malas- miró hacia abajo –Hola Jhonny.

-Hola Sam- agitó su manita.

-Oye Sam… ¿podrías…?

-¡Saluda al niño, Gibby mal educado!- gritó la occisa con molestia.

-Hola Jhonny…- saludó con un hilo de voz.

-Hola…- respondió éste, inseguro.

-Bien, puedes irte- y tan rápido como lo soltó, el chico se fue corriendo asustado.

-¡Estás loca Sam!- gritó a lo lejos.

-… Le patearé el trasero luego- murmuró la chica, restándole importancia.

-Le das un mal ejemplo a Jhonny- regañó Carly.

-No te preocupes Jhonny, así les demuestro mi cariño- explicó la chica al niño que tan sólo asintió.

- Ahora, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Oh claro- sacó un papel de su mochila- Adivina quien tiene un sobresaliente en Química…- canturreó.

-¡Oh Sam!- se lanzó a sus brazos- ¡Muchas felicidades!

-Gracias, aunque…- se liberó del abrazo, pero no rompió el contacto, pues tomó a su amiga de las manos- Todo es porque estuviste ayudándome.

-No fue nada Sam- notó la sonrisa de la rubia y ella miró directo a sus ojos azules.

No podría explicarlo pero le encantaban, tenían un brillo que la cautivaba, que le hacía perder incluso la noción del tiempo, que le provocaba escalofríos en su espina dorsal, que…

-Tengo hambre…- intervino Jhonny, reclamando atención al unísono con los rugidos de su estómago.

-Yo me encargo de él, tú entra a clase.

-Pero Sam vas a perder Histori…- recordó que su amiga odiaba esa clase- Cierto, bueno, gracias. Nos vemos- con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de ambos.

-Entonces… ¿te gustó el tocino?- cuestionó una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Mucho, esa fue la primera vez que lo probé- contestó el pequeño con ojos brillantes.

-Santos cerdos voladores Enano- dramatizó Pucket, cargando al niño- Es mi deber como amante de la carne mostrarte más de los deliciosos secretos de tan sagrado alimento- el castaño rió ante esas palabras -¿Listo?

-¡Listo!

-Capitana Pucket.

-¡Estoy listo Capitana Pucket!- corrigió saludando como un soldado.

Lo levantó para cargarlo entre sus hombros, mientras caminaba directo a la cafetería.

Algunos alumnos le miraban raro, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba. La verdad es que también tenía hambre, y los ruiditos de avión que hacía el niño extendiendo sus brazos, le resultaban más interesantes que cualquier cosa que pudieran estar diciendo a sus espaldas.

""

-Veo que la pasaron bien- saludó Carly.

En efecto, su amiga y el pequeño que cuidaba se encontraban muy entretenidos formando castillos con los vasos de la cafetería. La castaña sonrió ante la escena, pues le pareció conmovedora.

Sam giró hacia ella, sonriendo al encontrar su mirada. Lentamente, se levantó de la mesa sobre la que estaba jugando con el chico.

-Soldado Jonathan, descanse- ordenó Sam, aun jugando. El pequeño Barrell sonrió y comenzó a guardar los vasos.

-Gracias.

-No fue nada Carls- exclamó con una sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos ya a casa?

-Sí, oye, de verdad siento que tuvieras que cuidarlo toda la mañana.

-Te digo que no fue nada, nos divertimos mucho ¿Verdad Enano?- revolvió los marrones cabellos del aludido.

-¡Sí! ¡Mamá Sam es la mejor!- ante aquellas palabras, ambas chicas se sumergieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Ehm… -carraspeó- Tu mamá es Carly, Enano- dijo la rubia, agachándose a su altura.

-Sí, pero también Mamá Sam, así tengo dos mamás- resumió con la actitud de alguien que dice algo muy importante.

-Eh… Sam…- intentó decir Shay, sonrojada, pero en ese instante, llegó Freddy.

-Hola chicas… y Jhonny- saludó el chico.

-Hola- dijeron ellas.

-Hola tío Freddy- dijo él, sin prestarle mayor atención- ¿Nos vamos, Mamá Carly?

-Oye Jhonny… -se agachó- ¿qué te parece llamarme Papá Freddy?- propuso el joven mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la morena junto a él.

-No quiero- contestó dándole la espalda- Dos mamás es suficiente.

-¿Dos?- preguntó confundido.

-Hey… Jhonny, J…- susurró Carly, sonrojándose cada vez más.

-Sí, Mamá Sam y Mamá Carly.

Silencio.

-¿Quién quiere helado? Invito yo- Sam rápidamente tomó al niño del brazo, llevándolo a la salida. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí y decidieron seguirla antes de que desapareciera de su vista entre los alumnos que ya empezaban a salir de clase.

""

Habían encontrado una mesa rápidamente, a esa hora no solía haber mucha gente en el local de los helados. Olvidando la conversación anterior, Carly y Freddy hablaban animadamente mientras Samantha llevaba a Barrell a escoger el sabor y tamaño de su postre congelado. Al parecer, también era la primera vez que iba a una heladería.

-Y quiero… éste de color verde…

-Limón…- le susurró Sam al empleado.

-Y éste.

-Vainilla- volvió a mascullar.

El pequeño término de señalar los botes con el helado, satisfecho de su _–bizarra, todo hay que decirlo-_ elección en cuanto a sabores.

El hombre que atendía del otro lado del mostrador le sonrío y le dijo que esperara unos momentos mientras servían el helado de todos en grandes copas de cristal.

-Oye, J…- le llamó Sam, alejándose un poco de la barra.

-¿Qué pasa, Mamá Sam?

-Sí, sobre eso… ¿no crees que sería mejor si no me dijeras "Mamá"?

-Entonces…- se llevó su manita al mentón, pensando- ¿Papá?

-Orden lista- interrumpió el mesero.

-¡Yay, helado!- tomó su copa y la de Carly, corriendo hasta la mesa.

-No corras J- regañó ligeramente Shay, aunque agradeciendo que trajera su postre.

Después de dárselo, el niño saboreo su helado felizmente mientras exploraba el lugar. Pcuket llegó tras él, sonriendo ante las acciones del pequeño, quién ahora veía un helado gigante hecho de mármol, cerca del mostrador.

-¿Y el mío?

-Ve por el Benson, tienes manos, duh- exclamó Sam dando una cucharada a su comida.

Carly rió un poco, pero al sentir la mirada del joven, fingió estar tan solo comiendo del contenido de su copa.

""

Un rato después, se levantaron de las mesas y tomaron sus abrigos, estaban en épocas de frío y el clima ya no parecía ser tan agradable afuera.

-Bueno, es hora de regresar a casa- anunció Carly.

-Ya oíste Enano, deja de mirar el aparador y camina- dijo Pucket abriendo la puerta para Carly e, inconscientemente, también para Freddy. El aire frío a causa del viento que hacia afuera le hizo entrecerrar un poco los ojos.

-¡Ya voy Papá Sam!- gritó el pequeño, corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Samantha se quedó estática en su lugar, manteniendo la puerta. El resto de la gente que se encontraba aun en el interior, disfrutando de su helado, se le quedó mirando, algunos con el bocado en la boca, otros dejando la cuchara al aire.

-¿Q-qué me ven? ¡¿Tengo monos en la cara? Pfft, que gente- refunfuñó, saliendo del lugar. Hubiese azotado la puerta, pero para su mala suerte no podría por el tipo de entrada. Tan solo la campanilla en la parte superior sintió su ira.

Solo agradecía que Carly no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Qué pasó Sam?- preguntó la castaña al ver a su amiga tan atrás.

-Solo les dije que se ocuparan de sus asuntos- caminando rápidamente, les adelantó el paso. A Carly le pareció cómico el ver a su amiga avanzar tan rápido.

-¿Por qué corres tan gracioso?

-¡Date prisa Shay!- su amiga rubia esquivó la pregunta, sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Jhonny, incrédulo.

-Es un poquito bipolar…

-¡Escuche eso Carly!

-Jajaja, ¡sigue caminando soldado!- bromeó la morena tomando al niño de la mano, regresando a casa.

_Continuará…_

Si, si, es un asco de continuación pero creo que no soy buena cortándolo en partes "dramáticas" u.u Aun así espero les haya gustado. Comenten :3

_Touko._


	3. Chapter 3

**iDouble Mom**

**Cap. 3**

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el departamento de Carly, frente a este, Freddy se despidió de sus amigas con un beso en la mejilla. O lo intentó, pues al querer hacerlo con Sam, esta lo miró con cara de pocos amigos; giró hacia al pequeño Jhonny _-al lado de la chica-_ y tenía exactamente la misma expresión en su rostro. Por un instante le pareció estar viendo doble.

Carly reprimió una risa y tan solo agitó su mano en señal de despedida. El otro chico entró prácticamente corriendo a su casa.

-Ahh- bostezó- me quedaré a dormir Carls- anunció Sam, caminando a la cocina, más específicamente, al refrigerador.

-Claro- contestó esta, después de tantos años, le parecía lo más normal del mundo. Ya ni siquiera preguntó la razón: que si su mamá no estaba en casa, que si no habían pagado la luz, o simplemente no le apetecía estar en su hogar.

-Gracias- abrió el electrodoméstico- Hey ¿Quieren un vaso de leche y galletas? –preguntó.

-¡Galletas!- respondió el niño, animado, de rodillas sobre el sillón de terciopelo en la sala.

-Creo que eso es un sí- confirmó Shay, tomando al pequeño en brazos para jugar cosquillas con él.

-De acuerdo- y así, la rubia se dispuso a servir.

""

Terminada la cena, los tres se sentaron frente al sofá, la conversación no había ido más allá de comentar los hechos ocurridos a lo largo del día, pero de pronto, Pucket pareció interesarse más en el pequeño Barrell, pues hasta ahora no sabían nada sobre él.

-Oye, J…- llamó Sam, acomodándose bien en el sofá, enderezando su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el chiquillo.

-Hmm, tú mamá… ¿suele dejarte… ehm, _encargado_ con otros muy seguido?- sí, realizar esa pregunta le parecía incomodo, pero tenía que hacerlo, de verdad le preocupaba el niño.

Compartió una mirada fugaz con Carly, y adivinó que la chica se encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

-Si…- respondió Jonnathan rápidamente, ni siquiera meditó un segundo la respuesta- De hecho- continuó- Creo que todos los vecinos del segundo piso ya me han cuidado por lo menos una vez…- rió levemente- Supongo que el que Mamá Carly me cuide ahora es porque fue la primera persona que a mamá le pareció la indicada.

_-… O la más desprevenida, por no decir otra cosa…-_ pensaron ambas jóvenes, mas no dijeron nada y continuaron escuchando al chico.

-Pero- al sentir el ambiente que se formaba, decidió esbozar una sonrisa para proseguir- Con ustedes me he divertido más que nadie. Normalmente todos me dejan jugando videojuegos todo el día.

-Eso es divertido- intervino Sam, pero entonces sintió la mirada inquisidora de Carly- Es decir… que irresponsabilidad- dramatizó. La castaña le dio un leve codazo en el hombro.

-Bueno, de todas formas no creo que su madre este haciendo algo bueno con él…- murmuró Shay.

-Está bien- dijo Jhonny- No la culpo, es que ella…- agachó la mirada.

-¿…Ella?- animó Sam.

-No es mi verdadera mamá…- finalizó.

Las chicas se quedaron sin aliento ante sus palabras. A Carly, por su parte, se le formó un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo era posible que no lo fuera? Entonces ¿Qué hacía con ella?

-Mi mamá… murió hace tres años- empezó a relatar- Mi papá cambió mucho desde ese momento, ya no era amable conmigo, ni jugábamos tanto como antes…- lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- El empezó a trabajar mucho, y lo ascendieron a jefe. Pensé que con eso podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos pero… él sólo se fue alejando más- su voz se quebró- Y un día… fui a su trabajo, yo… yo tenía hambre y me subí a su sillón negro para alcanzar los caramelos de su repisa… pero la silla se rompió, yo caí y… me dijo que ya no me quería ver más.

-Tranquilo…- Carly lo abrazó con fuerza, el pequeño estaba temblando, y no parecía que fuera a parar de llorar nunca.

-Adivino…- exclamó Sam- Esa mujer decidió cuidarte cuando tu papá te abandonó- Barrell asintió levemente.

-Si… pero, ella tampoco está en casa a veces… y bueno, yo no soy su hijo verdadero así que creo que por eso no se preocupa tanto por mí…- sollozó, intentando vanamente detener sus lagrimas.

-Ya, ya, J…- Shay lo cargó y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente, para que se calmara.

Sam por su parte se acercó y empezó a acariciar su cabeza, peinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás, y mientras Carly lo arrullaba, empezó a cantar una canción de cuna. Esa que solía tararearle su madre.

Escuchar la historia del pequeño Jonnathan le hizo recordarse a sí misma, con su propia progenitora que a veces parecía olvidarse de que tenía una hija.

Pero Jhonny era tan pequeño… la vida le estaba obligando a madurar demasiado pronto. Miró a Carly, y al compartir miradas un instante, le pareció que le decía lo mismo que ella pensaba: _"Vamos a cuidar bien de este niño…"._ Ella asintió.

Cuando el pequeño se calmó, lo llevaron hasta su habitación.

""

-Descansa Carly, me quedaré un rato despierta…

-Pero Sam…

-Shh, tienes que descansar- posó una mano en su hombro- No queremos que mañana tengas unas horribles orejeras que ni el mejor maquillaje pueda cubrir ¿o sí?

-Bien…- suspiró- pero duérmete temprano, tampoco quiero verte como un zombi mañana.

-Prometido- sonrió- Ahora, a dormir.

-Sí, buenas noches- al inclinarse para darle un beso, se acercó tan rápido que casi se lo da en la boca, escasos centímetros evitaron que esto sucediera.

Estaba oscuro, pero Sam pudo ver el tono rojizo que inundaba las mejillas de su amiga, estaba segura de que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Ehm… si, buenas noches- rápidamente besó su mejilla y salió hacia su habitación. La rubia se quedó mirando la dirección en la que se había ido y suspiró.

-Deberías haberle dado un beso, Papá Sam- _¿¡P-pero que co…!_

-¡¿No estabas dormido?- siseó la rubia.

El pequeño de ocho años estaba cubierto con la cobija hasta la nariz, intentando ocultarse, trató de hacerse el dormido, pero Samantha jaló bruscamente de la sabana azul.

-¡Te hice una pregun…!- miró al niño temblando y se detuvo- Yo… lo siento.

-Está bien…- se sentó en la cama- Léeme un cuento y esto nunca ocurrió.

-En tus sueños Enano- lo miró con desgano- Ya deberías estar dormido.

-Aun no tengo sue…

-Oh ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- se acercó, amenazante- ¿Acaso… un rugido?

-Ya me duermo- rápidamente se cubrió totalmente. Sam rió divertida.

-Descansa J- se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Papá…

Pucket dio la vuelta y sonrió con ternura, ese pequeño le hacía pasar por un montón de emociones, pero debía admitir que de una u otra forma, se había encariñado con aquel castaño.

"_Papá",_ esa palabra le dio vueltas una y otra vez en la mente, era una palabra a la que no estaba acostumbrada, pero se escuchaba tan… interesante. Como decir _Santa Claus_ en una víspera de navidad, o _Wally_ mientras lo buscas en un libro.

Era tan extraño.

Sam se quedó pensando en ello hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

_Abrió los ojos, estaba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento de Carly ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ahí? No lo reflexionó del todo cuando decidió entrar. En cuanto lo hizo, se sorprendió de ver al pequeño Jhonny en la mesa de centro, escribiendo cosas –que asumió era su tarea- en un cuaderno de hojas cuadriculadas._

_Por su parte, Carly estaba de pie, vestida con un mandil, sosteniendo una bandeja con tocino y… el resto no le importó, corrió hacia el sagrado alimento._

_-Vaya amor, si que tienes hambre- soltó una risilla._

_-Sí, es que ayer…- se quedó hecha piedra, masticando y tragando con dificultad el trozo de carne -¿A-a-amor?_

_-¿Si cielo? ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Seguro papá llego cansada del trabajo, mamá- intervino Barrell, sentándose en la mesa._

_Ahora sí que no entendía nada, examinó todo a su alrededor y sintió su rostro enrojecer cuando vio varias fotos suyas y de Carly: tomadas de la mano, besándose y en… ¿una boda? ¡¿SU boda? _

_En las paredes, también había fotos suyas con Jonnathan. Todos como una familia feliz._

_Se examinó a sí misma, de repente tenía corbata y traje de etiqueta, y en su cara… un tupido bigote rubio._

_-¡¿Q-qué demo…?_

_-No digas groserías enfrente del niño Samy~- interrumpió Shay. _

_La rubia ignoró sus palabras y tan solo arrancó de un golpe el vello en su rostro, pero no contó con el punzante dolor que se apodero de sus labios._

_-¡Auuu, la pu…!_

_Todo dolor se desvaneció, siendo reemplazado por una bella sensación al sentir los labios de Carly sobre los suyos. Por unos instantes, se quedó con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, hasta que poco a poco decidió irlos cerrando por completo, disfrutando del momento._

_-Dije que enfrente del niño no se decían groserías- la morena le guiñó el ojo seductoramente, y regresó a la cocina._

_Ahora todo le daba vueltas, el beso de Carly, su bigote, el departamento ahora parecía una casa, las fotos, un cheque que rezaba "pago del mes" entre sus manos. Y de postre, Jhonny le mostró un dibujo suyo; había tres figuras, las dos primeras asumió que eran ella y Carly, y en medio, el niño. Todos con una pintoresca sonrisa en los labios. Al fondo una casa. Pero lo que más captó su atención fue que, con letras de animados colores, decía: "Mi familia" como titulo de la obra._

_-Amor, ven a comer… de postre hay…_

-¡Helado!- se levantó de golpe, enviando al suelo todas las cobijas. Miró a todos lados, no había fotos, ni dibujo, ni… _-Toco toda su cara- _Gracias al cielo, ni bigote.

-Ehm… no es helado, pero puedo traer un poco si quieres- la voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue la de, sí, la de Carly Shay. De pie frente a la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja con…

-¿No es tocino o sí?

-… Sam, es muy temprano, la gente normal desayuna un poco de cereal.

-Es que… olvídalo- se levantó de la cama- Gracias.

-Por nada- sonrió, dejando la bandeja en la cómoda –Entonces… ¿Qué soñabas?

-Ahm… -_piensa rápido, Pucket…-_ La fábrica de _Willy Wonka._

-Pero ahí no había helado…

-¡La Fábrica de _Willy Wonka_!- repitió más alto.

-Bieeen- alzó sus manos, en señal de paz- Tranquila, señorita _Wonka._

-¿Quién es la señorita _Wonka_?- preguntó Jhonny, rascando su ojo derecho con su manita, su saludo, al parecer fue un bostezo.

-Sam, a veces es un poco… rarita…

-Tranquila Shay- amenazó Samantha, la castaña rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Señorita _Wonka? _Creí que ella era mi pap…

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, la rubia se lanzó hacia él, llevándolo a rastras hacia la entrada del departamento. Carly solo vio un manchón amarillo que salía disparado, ni tiempo le dio de preguntar.

-Oyeee, Enano- rió, fingidamente- ¿Sabes? Soy _muy_ amiga del monstruo del clóset, así que puedo decirle que…

-Ya no te diré papá- susurró velozmente.

-Me alegra que nos entendamos- chocó nudillos –Ahora, subamos. Aun seguimos en pijama- como si nada hubiera pasado, lo llevó en brazos hasta la habitación.

Todo estaba bien ahora, después de aquel sueño tan extraño, lo mejor sería que Shay no supiera nada, o de lo contrario podría sospechar de los sentimientos no tan _amistosos_ que tenía por ella.

Sin embargo, no notó la puerta semi-abierta a sus espaldas, ni tampoco los ojos marrones que la miraban con desprecio.

Freddy Benson fingió no ver nada, dio la vuelta, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Continuará…_

Wow, de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D

Por cierto, debo admitir que la ducha sí que te inspira a escribir, así que ya es mi patrocinador oficial ;D –Okno-.

Haré un poco de spoiler, no es mi estilo, pero igual lo haré. En el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco de drama, pero no es nada grave~

Espero les haya gustado, comenten y… sean felices :3

_Touko._


	4. Chapter 4

**IDouble Mom**

**Cap. 4**

Tanto Sam como Carly habían estado desayunando tranquilamente. Y digo habían porque en cuanto notaron la hora se desencadenó una serie de _"¡Vamos a llegar tarde!"_ y _"¡Date prisa!"_ mientras ambas jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro.

Jhonny permanecía en el centro de todo; mirando a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, siguiendo los movimientos de ambas jóvenes, mientras aun disfrutaba de su vaso de leche con chocolate.

Samantha se metía toda la comida a la boca, y mientras digería, intentaba terminar la tarea de la escuela.

Carly, por su parte: buscaba su ropa, se ponía una bufanda para el frio y acomodaba su mochila. Todo esto mientras aun decidía que chamarra combinaría mejor con su playera color purpura.

Después de que la casa pareciera haber sido azotada por un huracán _–si es que con las prisas se tropezaban y tiraban todo-;_ ambas profirieron con júbilo.

-¡Listo!- se miraron entre sí. Con sus manos peinaron el cabello de la otra, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente acomodado, asintieron.

Lo que las saco de su "victoria" ante el uso de tan solo cinco minutos para arreglarse y poder ir a la escuela, fue el sonido de Barrell sorbiendo el último trago de su bebida.

-¡Jhonny!- gritaron ambas.

-¡Yo lo llevo, carga las mochilas!- exclamó Carly mientras tomaba al niño en brazos; acomodó su cabello, limpió su boca llena de chocolate y le metió la ropa _–aun con el pijama debajo-._

Pucket, mientras tanto, luchaba contra la puerta en su intento por abrirla rápidamente.

Y así, ambas salieron raudas y veloces por los pasillos… Aunque Shay regresó tan solo segundos después para asegurarse que la puerta de su apartamento estuviera bien cerrada, ante un lejano grito de _"¡Apúrate Carly!" _cortesía de Sam.

""

-Buenos días chi… ¡Oh por dios!- saludó Freddy.

Ambas jóvenes tenían cara de pocos amigos y lo observaban fijamente. El pequeño Jonathan parecía ajeno a la situación, pues seguía desayunando –_una barrita de la máquina expendedora-._

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que hora era?- reprochó Carly.

La costumbre era que, por las mañanas, Benson pasara a su apartamento, luego iban por Sam y finalmente llegaban juntos a la escuela.

-Bueno es que… a mi también se me hizo tarde y pensé que ustedes ya se habían ido sin mi- se excusó el chico.

-Vaya, la primera vez que piensas y lo haces mal- dijo Pucket, aun mirándolo con furia.

-Oigan, tampoco es todo mi culpa.

-Freddy tiene razón Sam, no fue su culpa…

-Bien… solo démonos prisa y entremos a clase- siseó la rubia, dedicándole una última mirada a Freddy.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Jonathan.

-Ah, es cierto…- se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Yo puedo encargarme de él, la profesora no va a venir- se ofreció el castaño mayor.

-Oh, eso es genial, gracias- Carly les dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida- nos vemos en la tarde- y con esto, se marchó del lugar hacia su salón.

…

-Eso no te funcionará para conquistarla Fred-O- sonrió Sam.

-¿Qu…? No sé de qué hablas- murmuró el joven, acomodando sus libros dentro del casillero.

-Ay por favorrr- se recargó en la pared- se que tus intentos, patéticos por cierto- subrayó- con ella, no han cesado.

-Bueno, tienes razón- cerró de golpe su locker y la miró a los ojos- Y nunca lo harán.

-Ese es tu problema- le encaró, con actitud retadora.

-Supongo que también tuyo ¿no? Después de todo, estas usando al niño a tu favor.

-¿Disculpa? No sé de qué rayos estás…

-Oh seguro que no- acomodó la mochila en su hombro y tomó al castaño de la mano- Pero recuerda una cosa- se acercó a su oído, asegurándose de que nadie los oyera- Una mujer no puede ocupar el lugar de un "papá", ni mucho menos, de un "novio".

Y con eso, se marchó de ahí. El pequeño la miró por última vez, mientras era llevado con rumbo a la cafetería. Samantha ni siquiera pudo moverse de su lugar, estaba realmente pálida.

_¿S-será que Freddy sabe que… yo… y-y Carly…?_

E inmersa en sus pensamientos, no notó como la campana había empezado a sonar, dando inicio a las clases de ese día.

""

-Hey, ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Carly a lo lejos.

Sus dos amigos no se veían a la cara, pero ambos estaban sentados en una banca, con el niño castaño jugando con una pelota.

-Bien, lleve a Jhonny a conocer las canchas de la escuela- respondió Freddy, levantándose una vez que la morena estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Eso es genial- sonrió- Bueno, en marcha, hoy hay que hacer el programa.

Todos asintieron, tomaron sus cosas, y fueron directo a la casa de Carly.

Una vez en esta, como era su costumbre, empezaron a acomodar las cosas para el show de iCarly. Terminaron bastante rápido, por lo que Benson dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a las chicas.

-¿Qué les parece ir por un smothiee antes de empezar?

-Suena bien, aun queda bastante tiempo ¿quieres uno J?

-Claro…-respondió éste, inseguro.

-Yo… los espero aquí- exclamó Sam.

-Oh, bueno, los pediremos para llevar, ¿quieres que…?

-No, está bien… gracias Carls- cortó rápidamente- ustedes vayan, diviértanse.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos- dijo la chica, extrañada ante la actitud de su amiga.

Freddy la miro unos momentos y simplemente se fue, seguido de los otros dos.

…

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Samantha…?-_ suspiró con fuerza, tirándose sobre un puff color naranja.

-Pensé que… estabas con Carly…- el que intervino en sus pensamientos fue Spancer, quien entró al estudio lentamente, al parecer, pensó que estaba dormida y no quiso hacer ruido.

-No, yo… fueron por un smothie y…

-¿No quisiste ir?- cuestionó, asombrado- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, estoy bien…

-¿Sabes? Te conozco desde hace mucho, no tanto como Carly pero sé que algo tienes- se sentó a su lado- ¿Quieres contarme?

-Vaya, veo que no eres tan tonto…

-Gracias…- exclamó, con una sonrisa. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de hacerlo, pues aun no sabía si eso había sido un insulto o un cumplido.

-Tengo…- pensó todo antes, estaba hablando con el hermano de Carly, así que quería omitir algunos detalles- Una amiga que es…- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- de nuevo murmuró- ¿¡Qué? Sam, no te escucho nada.

-¡Lesbiana!- gritó- Lesbiana…- repitió de nuevo, pero más bajo- Y ella… está triste porque le gusta su mejor amiga. Que no es Carly- aclaró- y no sabe si corresponde sus sentimientos porque, es decir; es una chica sabes, y es muy difícil que otra chica se fije en ella solo porque le gusta, y además también tiene un amigo que al le gusta su amiga, así que es mejor que este con un chico porque…

-Sam, Sam… ¡Sam!

-¿Q-qué?

-Se que las chicas suelen hablar entre ellas así todo el tiempo, pero yo soy hombre, no te entiendo nada.

-Oh, cierto… perdón.

-Está bien- se acomodó en su puff- por lo poco que entendí, esta chica está enamorada de su mejor amiga… que no es Carly.

-Exacto.

-¿Y quiere saber si es bueno para ella?

-Sí.

-Bueno… yo creo que si hay amor, pero un verdadero amor como el que tú me comentas- esbozó una sonrisa- El género es lo de menos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro- se levantó- y también creo que esa chica es muy inteligente y no se va a rendir. Así que dile que no rechace su oportunidad con su amiga, que no es Carly, y vaya por ella.

-¡Bien!- se levantó de igual forma, animada.

-¡Genial! Y si eso era todo creo que yo ya me voy a comer algo- rió levemente y salió por la puerta con rumbo a la cocina.

-Claro… oye, voy contigo- se apresuró a su lado- rechazar ese smothie no fue una buena idea, muero de hambre.

-Jajaja, ahora si eres la Sam que conozco, vamos, creo que aun hay un poco de tocino.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…- rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te comente que vine antes?

Spencer asintió comprensivo y tan solo sonrió, seguro que habría algo en el refrigerador…. O rogaba por ello, ya que de verdad estaba hambriento, y el gruñido de su estomago lo corroboraba.

_Continuará…_

Lo sientooo, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, discúlpenme si tardé demasiado u.u

Había estado ocupada con cosas de la escuela, tareas, exámenes, y blah blah blah ¡Cuak! [?] Son mis excusas.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de esperar, y leer. Nos leemos, comenten :)

_Touko_


	5. Chapter 5

**iDouble Mom**

**Cap. 5**

La campanilla de la puerta y la música pop que había dentro del restaurante, anunciaron su llegada al local de The Groovy Smoothie. En cuanto entraron, fueron entrevistados enseguida por T-Bo, quien cargaba en sus manos una mini cocina eléctrica en la que freía espárragos.

-¿Gustan uno?- preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente a los jóvenes.

Los dos chicos más grandes se quedaron viendo el alimento como si tuviera vida, y después a su amigo, como si tuviera cinco ojos.

-Ehm…- empezó Carly, sin que se notara cuan extrañada estaba- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Es que mi jefe me mando a hacerlos, pero ahora no sé qué hacer con ellos- explicó con un poco de tristeza, agachando la cabeza, para después volverles a acercar la charola con una sonrisa.

-Yo… no creo que se refiriera a que realmente fueras a hacerlos…- murmuró Freddy.

-¿Entonces?

-Está bien T-Bo- intervino Shay, queriendo evitar unas clases de lógica- ponlos en nuestra mesa.

-¡Gracias Carly!- y dejó el electrodoméstico para después tomar su bloc y una pluma- Ahora sí, ¿qué desean?

-Tres malteadas, dos medianas y una pequeña.

-¿Pequeña? ¿Alguno de ustedes se puso a dieta? No me digas que es Sam porque… Hey ¿Y Sam?- atropellando sus propias palabras, el moreno se puso a buscar a su cliente frecuente detrás de los chicos y debajo de la mesa.

-No quiso venir- exclamó rápidamente Benson, mientras Shay agachaba la mirada.

-¿No?- cuestionó, deteniendo su búsqueda- ¿Entonces si está a dieta?- se acomodó en una silla- Ya está muy delgada, va a desaparecer.

-No, la malteada chica es para Jhonny- dijo Carly.

-¿Jhonny?- los jóvenes señalaron a un costado suyo y el empleado apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño -¿Él?

-Es una larga historia...

-Bueno, supongo que mejor me voy por sus malteadas- y ante las palabras de la morena, salió corriendo de su mesa.

En cuanto se acomodaron en las sillas, se miraron entre sí, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de algo.

-No le dijimos el sabor- exclamaron al unísono los castaños.

-Voy a decirle, ya vuelvo… Disfruten sus espárragos- se ofreció la única chica ahí, dirigiéndose al mostrador.

Los dos chicos en la mesa miraron el alimento, y después entre sí. Freddy quería ser amable, así que le mostró su mejor sonrisa al pequeño.

-Entonces, Jhonny…

-No me agradas- cortó el niño.

-Lo sé…- suspiró el otro, resignándose y dándole una mordida al esparrago- Oye… sabe bien.

Barrel rodó los ojos, esperando a que su Mamá-Carly se diera prisa.

""

-Oye T-Bo…- preguntó al hombre, quien se encontraba recargado en el mostrador.

-Carly, ¿ese niño es pariente de Sam?

-Eh, no ¿por qué?

-Es solo que sus ojos son muy parecidos.

-Supongo- ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes- Bueno… venía a decirte el…

-El sabor de las malteadas, llevan pidiendo el mismo desde que abrí el local, así que ya se están haciendo.

-Ah, vale… gracias.

-Por nada. Y Carly…- la llamó, antes de que se diera la vuelta y se fuera.

-¿Si?

-Sonríe un poco, se te nota mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la joven, tocando su cara.

-Olvídalo- le regaló una sonrisa.

La castaña lo miró con curiosidad, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle otra cosa, sintió una presencia junto a ella.

-Carly-mamá, quiero ir al baño- interrumpió Jonathan, tirando de la falda de la chica.

-Pero Jhonny… Freddy también es hombre, debiste pedirle a él que te llevara.

-No me cae bien…- susurró el niño, haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, bueno- suspiró resignada, tomando al niño en brazos para llevarlo hasta el baño.

T-Bo se quedó mirando la escena -Mamá ¿eh…? Entonces supongo que el papá es…

-¡Carly!- su oración quedó interrumpida por Sam, quien llegó abriendo la puerta del local de golpe, mirando alrededor del establecimiento, buscando a su querida _–muy querida-_ Cupcake.

-¡Bienvenida!- saludó el hombre.

-¡T-Bo! -Corrió hasta él - ¿Has visto a…?

-Siéntate, me gustaría hablar contigo.

La rubia abrió los ojos y tan solo asintió, pocas veces había visto al moreno tan serio, así que decidió escucharlo.

""

-Aquí estamos Jhonny, no hay nadie más así que no te sientas tan apenado por estar en un baño de mujeres.

-Si…- el niño camino rumbo a una puerta, pero antes de entrar, miró fijamente a la joven, quien permanecía pegada a la entrada –Mamá-Carly…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo exaltada, se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que el llamado del chico la había asustado.

-¿Tu… quieres mucho a Sam?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Responde, por favor…

-Pues, si… yo… la quiero mucho- admitió con un sonrojo. Jonathan sonrió con inocencia, y entró al servicio.

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Será que J, e incluso T-Bo, se hayan dado cuenta de que yo…?_

…

Sam salió corriendo rumbo al baño, mientras el moreno la miraba con una sonrisa. Freddy, al ver tal actitud, intentó correr también, pero T-Bo lo detuvo.

-Debes admitir… -le dijo, sosteniéndolo del brazo- que se ven lindas juntas.

Benson se quedó meditando sus palabras. Sonrió, y finalmente, desistió en su intento de ir tras la rubia.

…

-¡Carly!- de golpe, como era su costumbre, abrió la puerta, sin percatarse que su amiga aun continuaba recargada en esta, y al dar un paso, tropezó con ella en el suelo.

-Auch… ¿Sam?

-¡Carly! ¡Carls!- exclamó la chica preocupada, levantándose un poco, acomodando el cabello de su amiga, y acariciándolo a la vez -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes- esbozó una sonrisa.

Su rubia amiga también sonrió, ambas, perdidas en los ojos de la otra y sonriendo como unas tontas. Hasta que Sam se dio cuenta que estaba sobre ella, y de una forma para nada _inocente._

-¡L-lo siento, lo siento!- la chica la ayudó a incorporarse, sacudiendo su ropa. Pero se detuvo, pues Shay había ido subiendo lentamente su mano, hasta acariciar su mejilla.

-¿Q-qué pasa Carls?- inquirió Sam con voz suave al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntó ésta, con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Por qué, qué?- cuestionó de nuevo, asustándose.

-¿Por qué siento como si no te hubiera visto en años?- finalizó con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Rápidamente, se aferró al cuerpo de Samantha, ocultando su rostro entre su ropa.

Pucket tampoco sabía el por qué, pero había comenzado a llorar también, abrazando a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, respirando el olor de su cabello, disfrutando del inigualable calor que esta desprendía, sintiendo como temblaba, y a la vez, escuchando sus sollozos que se combinaban con los suyos.

Y ahí estaban las dos, en los aseos de un restaurante, abrazadas y llorando.

Jhonny salió y se dio cuenta de la escena, así que se marchó sin hacer ruido, procurando no interrumpir. Antes de cerrar la puerta e irse, dio un último vistazo, y sonrió feliz.

""

Llegaron al apartamento de Carly, subieron el elevador y así entraron al estudio. Ya estaba todo listo para empezar, así que tan solo se colocaron en sus lugares, y en cuanto Freddy terminó con su conteo de "3, 2… 1", ambas chicas sonrieron frente a la cámara.

-¡Hola, yo soy Carly!

-¡Y yo Sam!

-Sean bienvenidos a esto que es…

-¡iCarly!

_Continuará…_

Heeey, ahora sí actualicé más rápido :) . Tengo que darles la triste –bueno, tal vez solo para mí- noticia de que este fic ya está en su recta final señores, sin embargo, tardaré un poco en subir los capítulos, ya que también estoy en los últimos exámenes y bueno… quiero mis vacaciones. But don't worry, trataré de actualizar pronto.

See you, no se olviden de comentar. Gracias por leer :3

_Touko._


	6. Chapter 6

**iDouble Mom**

**Cap. 6**

En el departamento de Carly, más específicamente en la sala, se escuchaban las risas de los cinco jóvenes, quienes comentaban acerca del reciente show de iCarly, mientras disfrutaban de un smoothie _–si es que, a la postre, había decidido pedirlos para llevar-._

-Ese ha sido un excelente programa- exclamó Freddy alegre, en cuanto todos se hubieron más o menos calmado, para después dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Y que lo digas, ha sido espectacular- secundó Spencer- quería reírme cuando Sam mostró mi foto debajo de esa bola gigante de nieve.

-Eso fue lo mejor- le apoyó Carly conteniendo su risa por unos instantes.

-Hey chicos ¿qué les parece algo para celebrar?- todos se giraron para ver a Pucket, quien se mantenía frente a la pantalla del ordenador con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa la morena.

-Bueno, déjenme anunciarles que hemos roto nuestro record de visitas- y sin borrar la sonrisa que mantenía, giró la pantalla para que sus amigos pudieran ver su reciente logro.

Y mientras los jóvenes se acercaban para corroborarlo con diversas expresiones de asombro, Jhonny se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá, intentando captar la atención de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué tal el parque de diversiones?- propuso el niño.

-Eso suena grandioso- exclamó el mayor de los Shay, retirando la vista del monitor.

Todos apoyaron la idea, pero de inmediato, Freddy y Spencer compartieron miradas y asintieron.

-Aunque… ¿qué tal si van solo ustedes? Sam, Carly…- opinó Benson.

-Si, después de todo son las estrellas del programa- apoyó el otro chico.

-Oh, claro que no, ustedes son igual de importantes.

-Carls tiene razón, todos estamos juntos en esto- dijo Sam mirando a sus amigos.

-Bueno… entonces ¿qué tal mañana después de la escuela? Es viernes, así que podremos quedarnos hasta tarde- propuso Freddy, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa- Bien, entonces está decidido, ¡mañana el equipo de iCarly se va al parque de atracciones!

El resto aplaudió la idea con diversas exclamaciones de emoción, esperando ansiosos a que llegara el día siguiente.

""

La noche transcurrió rápido, y más aún esa mañana de viernes, para dar paso a la tarde. Freddy, Sam y Carly caminaron hasta la salida del instituto Ridgeway y justo afuera se encontraron con Spencer, quien llevaba a Jhonny de la mano, listos para irse.

En cuanto se les unieron, caminaron juntos hacia la parada del autobús, y de ahí, al parque de atracciones.

El viaje fue un tanto largo, de tal forma que contemplaron el atardecer dentro del transporte, viendo el hermoso paisaje del cielo anaranjado, adornado por la estructura de los juegos más grandes, entre ellos la Montaña Rusa y la Rueda de la Fortuna, con el sol ocultándose tras estos.

Como todo fin de semana, el parque estaba lleno de gente, pero el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para que aquello pasara desapercibido.

-Bueno, hora de divertirnos- exclamó Sam, el resto apoyó su decisión y entraron al sitio.

Lo primero que hicieron fue subirse a la montaña rusa, Freddy alegó un repentino dolor de estómago, por lo que se ofreció a quedarse abajo, cuidando así de Barrell. Las chicas _–Sam sobre todo, emocionada-_ y Spencer subieron, teniendo como resultado a un verde Shay y unas despeinadas Samantha y Carly.

Después de eso fueron recorriendo otros juegos, el gusanito, la casa de los sustos _–de la cual cierta morena salió corriendo junto su hermano y Benson-,_ el barco pirata, el carrusel _–nuevo favorito de Jhonny-_, las tazas voladoras, y demás atracciones.

Al final optaron por descansar un poco, así que fueron por unos algodones de azúcar a petición del pequeño castaño, quien quería probar una de esas _"nubes rosas"._

-Wow… ¿y se comen?- preguntó, pidiendo permiso a Carly con la mirada.

Rió levemente- Si J, se comen, mira- y tomó un trozo, para después introducirlo en su boca.

-Oh- comió un pedazo de aquel dulce también, y al hacerlo, abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¡Se deshizo!

-Tiene que hacer eso Enano- exclamó Sam divertida por la inocencia del niño.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, disfrutando del alimento mientras se relajaban, sentados en una banca de madera y escuchando el bullicio que hacía la gente y los juegos del parque.

Pucket miró alrededor de los puestos y vio a lo lejos el stand amarillo de los disparos.

-Hey, ¿quieren ver como derribo todos esos vasos con un solo tiro?- preguntó la rubia mirando a sus amigos.

-Hmm, no lo creo, esos juegos solo te estafan, seguro están pegados con silicón o algo así- dijo Spencer comiendo de su algodón.

-Bah- se levantó de golpe- Ya verán como los derribo fácilmente.

Y sin escuchar más, corrió hasta el puesto, sacó dinero de su bolsillo del pantalón y tomó una escopeta. Los otros jóvenes fueron a su lado, viendo como la chica apuntaba. Y, de un solo disparo tal como había dicho, derribaba todos los vasos.

-¡Ja! Coman plomo, vasitos- celebró alegre ante la mirada atónita de las personas que la observaban.

-Buen tiro, puedes escoger el muñeco que más te guste- dijo el empleado del lugar, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle ver la variedad de peluches que tenían.

Su mirada de inmediato fue captada por un tocino con ojos saltones y sonrisa alegre, y junto a él, un muffin de color rosa y rostro amigable.

-Hmm, deme el muffin- pidió sin más.

-Creí que pedirías el tocino- le susurró Carly, confundida.

-Bueno, es que no era para mí…- se dio la vuelta, estirando el premio hacia su amiga- Ten.

-¿Q-qué?- masculló, sonrojada- N-no Sam, t-tú lo ganaste.

-¿Y qué? Además, se parece a ti, _Cupcake_- explicó, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Un obsequio no se rechaza- le murmuró Jhonny a su Mamá, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar su oído.

-Bien- aceptó nerviosa, tomando al peluche entre sus manos, pero de inmediato se acercó, pagando y tomando de nuevo la escopeta –Pero…- y apuntó, derribando, al igual que la rubia, todos los vasos de un tiro.

-Vaya, la chica sí que tiene puntería…- murmuró Freddy, a lo que Spencer asintió, con el algodón cayendo de sus manos por el asombro.

-Más vale que tengas cuidado con eso- le dijo Barrell a Sam, quién miraba anonadada el logró de Shay.

-A mi deme el tocino- pidió rápidamente, para después dárselo a Pucket- ¿Ves? Ahora si estamos a mano.

-Cielos, gracias…

-Bueno- interrumpió Benson- creo que esos Carritos Chocones están clamando por nosotros ¿Vienes Jhonny?

El pequeño captó la indirecta y asintió, las dos chicas ya estaban dispuestas a ir con ellos también, pero…

-Oop, cosas de chicos- les detuvo Freddy.

-Sip ¿por qué no aprovechan y van a esa Rueda de la Fortuna? La vista debe ser grandiosa- ofreció Spencer.

Los hombres dieron la media vuelta y se fueron a la atracción, mientras las chicas se quedaron mirando al suelo, ambas sonrojadas. De inmediato, la mirada de ambas se fijo en la enorme Montaña Rusa a sus espaldas.

-¿Q-quieres…?

-Meencantaría- contestó rápidamente la castaña, tomando de la mano a Sam para ir juntas hasta el juego mecánico.

""

-Vaya, si que la vista es buena…- exclamó Samantha viendo desde la canastilla hacia la ciudad.

-Si… las luces parecen…

-Luciérnagas- dijeron ambas al unísono, provocando una risa nerviosa en ellas.

-Jeje, si… son hermosas…- murmuró, pero en lugar de verlas, miraba a los ojos azules de su amiga.

-No tanto como tú…

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Shay, ruborizada.

-Nada- tosió, disimuladamente -¿Como que esto ya no se mueve, no?

-Ahora que lo dices- miró hacia el suelo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos para ver mejor- Oye ¿ese no es mi hermano? ¿Qué hace hablando con el sujeto de la cabina de este juego?

…

-Ahora, me gustaría que ponga esta canción- amenazó Spencer al hombre, mientras le mostraba 50 dólares y Freddy, junto con el pequeño Jonathan lo intimidaban con la mirada cruzándose de hombros.

El pobre sujeto apenas asintió y colocó el disco en su grabadora.

…

-¿Esta canción no es…?

-Love Story, de Taylor Swift…- interrumpió Carly, regresando su mirada a la persona sentada frente a ella.

-Oh…

Y una vez más las dos se quedaron mirando al piso, de vez en cuando levantando la mirada, pero al encontrarse con la de la otra, volvían a apartarla.

-Entonces… -intentaron empezar ambas- Ah, perdón… Tu primero… No, tú… jajaja- nuevamente compartieron una risa nerviosa.

-Carls…- comenzó Sam, viéndola a los ojos al fin.

-¿Si?

-Te ves muy linda, bueno, siempre… pero es que la luz, quiero decir no es que… Ay dios- terminó mirando al suelo, avergonzada y murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

-Jajaja… Sam…

-¿Dim…?- pero no pudo terminar, Carly estaba cerca _–más de lo que recordaba-_ de su rostro, impidiéndole hablar e incluso, respirar con normalidad.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos…- y acortó la distancia entre ellas, uniendo sus labios tímidamente a los de su mejor amiga.

Samantha sintió una especie de de deja vú, que luego se convirtió en vértigo, y luego en mariposas, y finalmente… en una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Carly por su parte, sentía al principio un miedo horrible, que se desvaneció por completo al sentir como Sam la abrazaba y correspondía su beso, transformando ese temor en una sensación de felicidad desbordante que le sacó hasta las lágrimas.

Pucket, al sentir como sus mejillas se humedecían, decidió romper el contacto para ver a su amiga, preocupada.

-¿Q-qué pasa Carls?

-Es que…

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que eso- sonrió, mientras aun lloraba- Ahora bésame- y dicho y hecho, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, escuchando como la canción llegaba a su fin y la Montaña Rusa volvía a ponerse en movimiento.

_Continuará…_

¿Qué tal, les gustó? ¿Ya puedo morir feliz? xD Jajaja, bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, sentí bonito al escribir~

Por otro lado, este es el penúltimo capitulo, con el último puede que quizás tarde, despues de todo mi mente perversa debe tratar de darles a todos ustedes el final que esta historia merece :'D

Eniweis, gracias por leer, sean felices y háganme feliz comentando ~

_Touko._


	7. Chapter 7

**iDouble Mom**

**Cap. 7**

Y así, el momento mágico llegó a su fin en cuanto pudieron ver como la canastilla bajaba lentamente hasta tocar tierra firme. El hombre de la gorra anaranjada, quién era el encargado de la Rueda de la Fortuna, se apresuró en abrirles la cabina para que salieran, agradeciendo su visita.

-Hey chicas ¿se divirtieron?- exclamó Spencer, con los otros dos castaños caminando detrás de él, fingiendo que acababan de llegar.

-Eh…- fue la única respuesta de Sam, sintiéndose totalmente nerviosa y con la cara ardiendo una vez que estuvo frente a ellos.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? _Oh si, ha sido divertidísimo besarme con tu hermana_ ó, _me lo pase genial, "cuñado"_.

-… Bien…- murmuró al fin, dando por finalizada la conversación. Sin embargo, su rostro volvió a teñirse de rojo cuando sintió los labios de Carly sobre su mejilla izquierda, muy cerca de sus labios… _peligrosamente_ cerca.

-Sí, ha sido estupendo- dijo la castaña animada.

-Parece que sí, felicidades- intervino Freddy, uniéndose a la conversación junto con a un sonriente Jhonny.

-¿Po-por qué…?- preguntó Samantha asustada, sudando frío ante la sonrisa de los tres chicos, que jamás le había parecido más escalofriante.

-Papá Sam, aun estás tomando a mi Mamá Carly de la mano- explicó sabiamente el niño, mirando con una sonrisa a las dos chicas.

-Y… creo que tienes un poco del… labial de Carly- secundó Spencer, haciendo un ademán de señalar dónde estaba aquella mancha tan delatora.

-Agh, ¡demonios!- susurró Pucket, pasándose la manga de la sudadera por la boca y comprobando que, efectivamente, tenía gloss de color rosa sobre la comisura de los labios.

Todos sus amigos rieron ante la acción de la rubia, quién se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza por dentro.

En ese momento, sintió la mano de la morena aferrarse a la suya, al mirarla, vio en su rostro una expresión congelada y miró hacia el frente, donde una pareja adulta caminaba hacía ellos.

La mujer castaña de pelo corto que la conformaba, se detuvo a pocos centímetros, y con un brillo en sus ojos, exclamó:

-Jhonny… hijo… Ya volví.

""

-Entonces… ¿ella es la madre del Enano?- cuestionó Sam, por tercera vez.

Los jóvenes y los dos adultos se encontraban en un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la feria.

Aquel lugar era de un estilo un tanto rústico, de interiores y muebles de madera, con un extenso jardín con más mesas afuera que se podía apreciar desde las largas ventanas del recinto. El sitio en sí se veía bastante caro, considerando además que la gente que cenaba en el interior vestía trajes, y lucía, por demás, un porte elegante.

-De repente me han echado en cara lo pobre que soy…- le murmuró Freddy a Spencer, quién se limitó a asentir mientras permanecía inmóvil, procurando no romper nada de lo que estaba seguro, no alcanzaría a pagar ni con dos vidas.

-Si, ehm… Carly y yo nos conocimos hace poco ¿recuerdas?- exclamó la mujer, mirando a la castaña la cual se mantenía igual que su hermano.

-Pues, si conocer significa encontrarse por primera vez en los pasillos y luego encargar a tu hijo… si, nos conocimos bastante bien- respondió la chica.

-Bueno entonces…- carraspeó Samantha, haciéndose notar- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó esta vez al hombre alto junto a la mujer, de cabello oscuro como el traje de empresario que vestía, y de aspecto tan elegante como el restaurante mismo.

-Disculpen, no me he presentado como es debido- pronunció con una voz grave- Yo soy George, George Barrell.

-¿¡Barrell!- exclamó, una octava más alta, llamando la atención de todos los comensales y haciendo que la música que amenizaba el lugar, se detuviera- Así que… ¡¿Usted es su padre?- rugió de nuevo, esta vez, levantándose y mirando al hombre con furia.

-Sam, tranquila…- murmuró Carly al sentir todas las miradas sobre su mesa.

-¡Carls, este es el tipo que abandono a J!- gruñó de nuevo- No me pidas que me calme…

Continuó mirándolo con el seño fruncido ¿Qué hacía un hombre como él ahí? Apareciendo tan descaradamente después de lo que hizo, como si nada malo pasara.

-Entiendo, señorita Samantha…- exclamó el Barrell mayor- Que esté molesta, pero por favor, le pido que tome asiento.

La rubia, a regañadientes obedeció, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Supongo… que Jhonny ya les habrá contado todo lo que ocurrió… y sí, lo lamento- se detuvo por unos segundos- Comprendo que no bastan mis disculpas, y probablemente ni siquiera merezco que me escuchen, pero se los ruego- ahora, miró a Jonathan- A ti también, hijo… Tal vez no merezco llamarte así, ni estar delante de ti por todo el daño que te hice pero…

-Así es, ¿por qué no mejor se larga?- vociferó Pucket.

-Sam…- le regañó Carly.

-Gracias…

-Eso no significa que esté de su lado- cortó, apartando la mirada- Tan solo quiero escuchar su excusa.

-Lo siento… Intentaré ser breve –se acomodó en su silla y prosiguió, ésta vez dirigiéndose a Jhonny- Cuando la señorita Frost aquí presente, te llevó con ella para cuidarte, y se mudaron de la ciudad… Créeme que al sentir la verdadera soledad y pensar en todo lo que hice me arrepentí, me sentí como el peor ser humano del mundo y creo que de verdad lo soy… Me dolió tanto perder a tu madre- su voz comenzó a quebrarse- que las lágrimas me impidieron ver que tú eras el fruto de nuestro amor; lo único que tengo, una parte de mí- llevo ambas manos a su corazón- Desde aquel día, he estado buscándote por todas partes, tratando de encontrar a donde te habían llevado. Y ahora que te encuentro, te pido otra oportunidad, solo… sé que no merezco tu perdón… hijo, pero…- comenzó a llorar, intentando hablar entre sollozos- Déjame estar contigo, verte crecer y… ser un padre de verdad…

Jhonny empezó a llorar también, viendo a su papá, quién se encontraba con la cabeza agachada. El hombre se levantó de la silla y se puso de rodillas frente a él.

-Lo siento hijo, lo lamento, perdóname por favor…- suplicó, con las lagrimas goteando desde su barbilla y nariz.

-Papá…- murmuró el niño, lanzándose a sus brazos, sin contener ya su llanto.

Los presentes en la mesa, e incluso aquellos en otras mesas que habían contemplado la escena comenzaron a llorar también, mientras padre e hijo permanecían abrazados.

Carly los miraba con una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. De repente, sintió la mano cálida de Sam sobre su brazo, mirándola con la misma expresión.

-Así que eso es tener un padre…- murmuró la rubia.

-Sam…

-Jhonny tiene uno, uno de verdad. Así que será mejor que lo disfrute- le sonrío con los ojos cristalinos.

La castaña asintió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia.

""

Sábado por la mañana. En la plaza dónde se encontraba el Groovy Smoothie se encontraban reunidos los mismos que la noche anterior, una camioneta roja se encontraba aparcada enfrente y las maletas de Jhonny junto a ella. Los hombres ayudaban a subirlas a la cajuela.

El pequeño Barrell, por su parte, caminó hacía las chicas que permanecían tan solo observando.

-Así que te vas a ir con tu papá…

-Sí, me quedaré en su apartamento junto con la señorita Frost.

El niño miró hacia atrás, viendo a la mujer que lo saludaba desde el interior del automóvil.

-Hmm, el señor Barrell es un _pillín_- se burló Samantha al ver como el aludido caminaba hacía ellos, al escucharla, se ruborizó y fingió un ataque repentino de tos.

-Ehm… ¿listo para irnos, Jhonny?- preguntó.

-Claro- asintió.

-Pueden visitarnos cuando quieran, aquí está la dirección de la casa- les extendió un papel.

-Más vale que vengan pronto o me aburriré mucho sin mis dos mamás- exclamó el castaño haciendo un puchero.

-Ten eso por seguro, Enano- Samantha revolvió sus cabellos amistosamente.

-Y tu pórtate bien J, come bien, no juegues tantos videojuegos y… y…- Carly no pudo continuar hablando, había comenzado a llorar.

-Eres tan melodramática- dijo Pucket abrazando a su chica.

-Carly Mamá no llores- exclamó Jhonny poniéndose de puntitas para abrazar a la castaña.

-Lo-lo siento…- sollozó- pero, cuídate ¿está bien?

-Lo prometo- afirmó el niño, tomando esta vez de la mano a su papá.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, si alguna vez necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo- les ofreció el señor Barrell dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Spencer y Freddy ya habían terminado con las maletas, así que tan solo se despidió de ellos y se marchó, con el niño aun despidiéndose desde la ventana trasera del auto.

Samantha agitó la mano en señal de despedida hasta que la camioneta desapareció a lo lejos.

-¿Ahora quién es la melodramática?- se burló Carly al ver como la rubia tallaba sus ojos.

-No es eso es que… se me metió una basurita en el ojo.

-Ese es clásico- intervino Freddy, riendo.

-Cállate, Fredd-O- se quejó Pucket.

-Hey, ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no vamos por unos smoothie?- propuso Spencer.

-Vamos, ya nos comimos unos ayer…

-¿Entonces no vas Carls? Bueno, me comeré tu parte- bromeó Sam entrando corriendo al local.

-Hey, ¡no, si quiero!- gritó Carly corriendo tras su ahora novia.

-Así que… me quedé como el perro de las dos tortas…- murmuró Freddy, mirando con una sonrisa a las dos chicas sentadas juntas en el local platicando con T-Bo.

-¿Quieres que…? ¿Entremos de la mano al local para que no nos veamos tan solos?- se ofreció Spencer.

Benson se giró para verlo con sorpresa, aunque después de pensarlo unos segundos dijo:

-Bien… pero no intentes sobrepasarte conmigo- advirtió. Spencer asintió confundido, aun sin entender del todo; y así entraron juntos, dándose cuenta de que ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

Aunque… tomando en cuenta todas las aventuras por las que habían pasado, nada era normal en su vida, después de todo.

**Fin ~**

Perdónenme la vida, no era mi intensión tardar tanto pero… escribir finales es un tanto difícil D:

En fin, así es como llega a su final esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y la hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndola. Ha sido un verdadero placer.

Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente hacen que valga la pena :') Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre[?], cualquier cosa, será bien recibida ;D

Una cosa más, ¡feliz año nuevo! Espero que se la hayan pasado súper padre 8D Cuídense, nos leemos _–espero-_ pronto ~

_Touko._


End file.
